Red Hot Firedrakes
Red Hot Firedrake is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Modern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Freedom Front. A band of rebellious Firedrakes fight from prison to street fight to take on the Black Firedrake Gang with their street fighting style and fire-breathing power. Origins In the modern time of Antichthon in the urban city of Neon-Drake City where it was ruled by the ruthless self-proclaimed mayor and the leader of Black Firedrake Gang, Rasputin De Voule, Ash Firepepper was just ordinary citizen but he's the street-wise fighter, fighting for price money for the donation of the orphanage and his near-bankrupt dojo. But he returned from the underground fight matches, his dojo was destroyed and Ash was enraged when his grandfather was killed by them as well. Ash was about to fight but he was beaten and thrown into prison without any charge. Ash was thrown into prison without trial and charge and his life became from miserable to rage. He's been practicing for his escape but then he was visited by Napalm Blufire, Ash's cellmate and his best friend, and told that he have a plan of escape by creating a massive prison riot. Along with Napalm, Ash met Gin Greenfire, Nova Heatdrake, Ember Flamedrake and Brande Craterdrake. As their plan worked by nightfall, they've fought their way out of prison and beat the warden loyal to Black Firedrake Gang and made it broke out from prison and they've hit the streets Neon-Drake City. Ash and the freed street vigilante fighters declared war on Black Firedrake Gang as they hit the streets of slums where the first Black Firedrake Gang, the Burner Gang, operates there; subway station where the Spark-Drake Gang stationed there; West Side district where they met Black Smoke, a crazed runaway inmate from the maximum security prison who kills tons of Black Firedrake Gang members and corrupt police force led by Rioter Drake Gangsters; Industrial District where they've disrupted their weapons manufactures operated by Iron Drake Gang; and they went to Bay Area with Downtown District where they've disrupted the drug smuggling operation to overseas led by Bruise Drake Gang. After all the inner circle of the Black Firedrake Gang are finished, the Firedrake vigilantes reached the supertall skyscraper in Uptown District as they've fought their way through from the heavily defended streets to the highly secured floors filled with Black Firedrake Gang members and other surviving members of the gangs. From floor to floor, they've fought their way to the top floor where Rasputin De Voule and his elites are expecting the vigilantes to arrive which they did. Ash was challenged by his nemesis while his fellow vigilantes are handling his elites. His fight with his nemesis is brutal and hard until his Aura was unlocked and defeated his nemesis as he unleashed his super fire-breathing power with the high temperature heat and pushed off Rasputin from the building, ending his reign of terror over Neon-Drake City. After the Black Firedrake Gang is defeated for good, the vigilantes finally earned their rest after a long battle while the city is slowly to recover from ashes and justice, peace and hope have returned to the people who have been suffered for long enough. In the 21st century, the Firedrake vigilantes were last seen at the port of San Francisco where they've foiled the Vandalz' smuggling operation. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and they were recruited by them as part of the Deadly Alliance. The Firedrake vigilantes are resided in San Francisco port. Team Members Ash Firepepper The red fire-breathing Firedrake and a street-wise fighter who is the team leader. Ash was the owner of his grandfather's dojo before it was destroyed by the Black Firedrake Gang and then he was thrown into prison and escaped as he and his team brought down the tyranny of Black Firedrake Gang. He's armed with batons but he can also fight with his martial art fighting style of his grandfather and burned his enemies with his high temperature of dragon fire. Napalm Blufire The blue fire-breathing Firedrake. He was captured by Black Firedrake Gang for beating up the members of Spark-Drake Gang and thrown into prison. After many months of planning to escape which it worked very well, Napalm joined Ash's vigilante team to take on the Black Firedrake Gang and his inner circle. He named after the napalm bomb and burned through barricaded gang's hideout. Gin Greenfire The green fire-breathing Firedrake. He worked at the bar where he was forced to pay for his protection but instead he fought them and then he was arrested and thrown into prison. After the prison break, Gin joined the vigilante team to bring down the Black Firedrake Gang for destroying his bar. He named after his favorite drink at the Maxi-Bar in downtown. Nova Heatdrake The yellow fire-breathing Firedrake. He's an expert of martial art skill and break the Black Firedrakes' backs and bones. After the prison break, Nova joined the vigilante team to take on the Black Firedrake Gang. He breaths fire with nova firepower. Ember Flamedrake The female Firedrake who was caught into some trouble with the Rioter Drake and Spark-Drake Gangs but she managed to fight back until she was knocked down by the Black Firedrake Gang. After the prison break, Ember joined the vigilante team to take on the Black Firedrake Gang. She can break in through enemies' hideouts with her hot indigo fire breath. Black Smoke The crazed runaway prisoner from maximum security who was charged of killing the Black Firedrake Gang members and destroyed their properties as arsonist. Black Smoke was used to be a member of the Black Firedrake Gang but now he's the member of the vigilante team. He uses his chains as a weapon and burns his enemies with black smoking fire. Brande Craterdrake A muscled Firedrake. He's a expert of prison break and the survivalist who can crush the Black Firedrakes with his Supernova fire breath and his bare hands. Brande was a former pit fighter champion who refused to join the Black Firedrake Gang which it led him into prison until he's freed from his cell. After the prison break, Brande joined the vigilante team as their master and ready to take down the Black Firedrake Gang for stealing his old championship belt which he got it back. Inspiration * The name of the team is punned after the American rock band, Red Hot Chili Peppers. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front